


Show Me

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, based on an imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki hesitantly showing you his Jotun form for the first time, expecting you to become afraid of him. Imagine his reaction when you start pointing out everything you like about it while looking at him with eyes filled with wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Loki twiddled his thumbs and took a sharp inhale in. You waited for him to say something, anything to break the silence. It was a summer evening in Asgard. There was no wind, but the air was not hot or humid. Just still. Nothing in your shared room with Loki creaked or made a sound. A few of the windows were open to let in the summer air, but it was a quiet night. More silence. More stillness.  
You focused in on Loki. His eyebrows were raised in concern. His eyes looked everywhere except at you, and it increasingly bothered you. Finally, his eyes looked at one spot on the floor. His breathing seemed calm and steady. For a moment, you felt hopeless. You always knew there was walls around Loki that even you, his wife, could not break down. This was your limit. Your eyes found another spot on the floor, contemplating whether it was right of you to ask him of this at all.  
“Are you sure?” he said. You looked up, and his eyes met yours.  
“Yes, show me,” you confirmed.  
“You do not know what you are asking of me,” he replied back.  
“You are afraid,” you reached for his hand. “You don’t have to be—  
“I don’t think you understand,” Loki interrupted. “This is not some silly trick I do to amuse others.” You blinked at him.  
“I know exactly what I am asking. I did not ask you for some silly trick. I asked you to show me all of you. I want to know every part of the god that I married.”  
“Every part?” He lingered on those words. Shaking his head and chuckling, he started to walk away. You stood up.  
“I vowed to love you. When I made that vow, I wasn’t laughing or joking. I meant every word. I made a vow to love all of you. The good, the bad, the euphoric, and the terrible. It seems to me that you are not taking my vows seriously.” Loki stopped in his tracks. He then disappeared and reappeared at your side. He grabbed your arms, and pulled you close to him.  
“Your vows to me mean everything to me. Do not underestimate how seriously I take this marriage.” Loki’s voice reached a low murmur. “Do not doubt our vows like that ever again.  
“Then prove it to me,” you began. “If words hold such power over you, then actions on those words must be stronger. Show me.” Taken back by your answer, Loki let you go and stepped back.  
“Is this what you truly wish?” he questioned. You nodded in confirmation. Loki closed his eyes and took another breath. Gradually, his Asgardian exterior began to disappear. Blue tinted his skin from his toes to his knees, from his fingers and up his arms. Raised markings appeared across his body. The markings twisted and turned around his arms, torso, and lastly his face. The newly blue tinted skin had settled along with the raised skin. The whites of his eyes turned into a deep red and his blue-green eyes darkened to black. Although he did not look at you, you could clearly see the worry in his eyes. You slowly took his new form in. Studying every part of him, you started at his feet. There were no claws like the stories you heard when you were a child. You let out a giggle. You heard a shift in breath and noticed Loki’s worrisome face had become stone. Your eyes travelled up his legs, and again you noticed the raised skin.  
“Does every Frost Giant have these marks?” you asked. At first, Loki was silent. After a few moments, he answered.  
“Yes,” he said. “Frost Giants are born with them. No two are the same.”  
“So, yours are different from everyone else’s?” You asked out of curiosity, your face becoming slightly more excited.  
“Yes,” Loki still could not look at you. So, he did not notice when you came closer to him. Your eyes scanned his arms, tracing the curves and turns of the skin. You opened your mouth.  
“This is so—  
“Horrifying?” he interrupted.  
“Unique.” You finished. Loki was caught off guard. He looked at you and saw your dilated eyes.  
“Unique?” He questioned.  
“Did you notice your left arm is different from your right one? It’s not symmetrical, but it’s so beautiful. It’s as if these marks wrap around you like vines on a wall. I want to see more.” Your hands went for his tunic when you touched the ice cold skin. You gasped loudly and quickly removed your hand from his body. Loki’s eyebrows raised in concern.  
“(Y/N), don’t. I’m dangerous,” he backed away. “I could hurt you.”  
“You are so cold,” you said. You felt a giggle start in your stomach, and then a laughter. Suddenly you were having a fit. Confused, your husband did not know how to handle it.  
“(Y/N)? Are you alright?”  
“I’m so stupid!” you laughed out loud. “Of course your body would be this cold. You are a Frost Giant! What was I thinking?” Loki cracked a small smile at your forgetfulness. You felt your fit of laughter die down and you approached him again. This time, you carefully removed his tunic without shocking yourself from the cold. You hovered your fingers above his torso and you could feel his skin radiating the ice off of him. The markings on his chest were much more intricate.  
“Loki, your chest looks like it was craved like a wooden treasure chest. And see here! I knew your arms were different! Your right one has four lines going down here, and your left has five.”  
“Do you think my Jotun form is that wondrous look at?” Loki looked right at you this time. You beamed at him.  
“I could look at you all day. You look like art to me. Or a favorite book. I can look at you again and again and still find something wonderful.” Loki’s face relaxed and gave you a sad smile.  
“You don’t find me monstrous at all, do you love?” He asked you. You shook your head. Loki sighed in relief, like a weight was taken off his shoulders. You continued to look at his Jotun form.  
“I know this may be a lot to ask,” you started. “But is it possible for you to stay in this form for a while longer? I just want to look at you.” You mentally crossed your fingers, hoping that your husband would let you in.  
“As long as it’s just you and me, I don’t see why not,” Loki smiled. You two sat there for the rest of the day. You tracing and discovering new things about his body, and Loki smiling and listening to your every word.


End file.
